User blog:Aquamarinesandopals/despellopment day 25: muse-ic playlists
the challenge for day 25 of the de-spell-opment challenge was to name an album that you feel represents your ocs. i can't realllly answer this question cause i don't tend to ever listen to full albums. still, i enjoy putting songs to my ocs, so i thought making playlists for each of my ocs in the challenge would be a fun way to complete the challenge! i'll note all the songs and also give lil explanations ;w; thanks to hope for some of the suggestions for these. you were v helpful and ilu <3 warning: this gets kinda long. opaline glass 01. buy the stars > marina & the diamonds // 02. somewhere only we know > lily allen // 03. sur le fil > jenifer // 04. whole wide world > mindy gledhill // 05. cinderella > tata young // 06. wild things > alessia cara // 07. titanium > david guetta ft. sia // 08. angel with a shot gun > the cab // 09. my dearest > guilty crown, cover by sapphire ---- 01. buy the stars reminds me of opaline coming to terms with her position in the destiny conflict; realizing that they don't control their heavens (destinies) but they do control their hells (present). buying a star in the sky won't change that and if you think otherwise then you clearly don't know her very well. 02. i chose this one because it reminds me of an opaline that is getting older and slowly more tired with the system and the way things are. i can imagine her singing somewhere only we know during her destiny while she's walking through the woods, trying to help obsidian, desperate and tired. i'll be real when i say i used to cry everytime i heard this song. i think it's a really emotional and just. delicate? song? idk dude. i love this song. i think this makes a very fitting song for her and obisidian in the destiny games? 03. i mean. just read the translated lyrics. this is fitting for 90% of eah's student body. you can take any line from this and it fits opaline super well imo. 04. this one is just kinda rly cute. i mean it fits her personality but. its real cute too. once again i think it fits a lot of eah ocs. 05. i like that this song puts an emphasis on the fact shes okay with being saved, its just got to be an equal thing? and also the idea that she's trying just as hard as her prince would for her. it's an idea i wanted preent in opaline and obsidians realtionship, so. 06. number five on this play list more like. eah rebels anthem, anyone? i feel the rebel side of the argument can become a bit angsty at times. rightly so! eah is kinda. well. yeah. but i like this kinda fun, chillaxed song about a similar situation. they're kids being kid sand they should be allowed to go where the wild things are. part of me wonders if this song was part of the soundtrack for the movie of that book...? 07. me: sometimes the rebel side of things can get a bit angsty, heres a fun song also me: lets follow that up with a song assosciated with just that. angst. ??? oops i dont think i need to give this one an explanation, really. everyone knows this song. 08. this song really grew on me tbh. i think this one rly speaks to opaline wanting to do what she believes is best for her friends but especially obsidian. she will throw away her (metaphorical) faith (in the system) just to keep him safe. bonus points as you can imagine "heaven" as meaning "destiny" here, just like in buy the stars earlier. 09. a short and sweet one to finish it off. this one majorly reminded me of the jokes me and hope used to make about 'opalines rebel agenda'. plus its rly pretty and makes me imagine them in this cool fantasy au with swords and guns and gunswords. a+ disclaimer: no idea if this series is good. this was one of the many recommendations from hope. }} auliver midas 01. oh no! > marina & the diamonds // 02. lowlife > that poppy // 03. alfie > lily allen // 04. the fear > lily allen // 05. gold > marina the diamonds// 06. everyone loves charlie > cast of wonder.land // 07. wonder.land > cast of wonder.land // 08. youtube culture > jon cozart // 09. childish war > jubyphonic // 10. magic > b.o.b /// bonus 01. // bonus 02. ---- 01. don't raise ur kids the way bronze and marigold did. just. don't. you're very quickly gonna learn that i don't seen an oc as being complete until i can match them to a marina song. 02. i really could just quote the entire song, tbh. its all very auliver. he's lived his life largely on his own, a victim to 'the dollar sign' aka his parents and their business empire. now that he's escaping that he's just desperate for a friend.. and it backfired. 03. aka aulivia: sister of the year, the song. this one isn't so much an auliver song as it is an aulvia singing to auliver song. but it fits! cept the part about drug use. i promise you that auliver doesn't use drugs. 04. don't raise ur kids the way bronze and marigold did. just. don't. pt2 05. funfact: when i first decided to make auliver into smth more serious, this was one of the songs that inspired him. i think, story wise, it follows on nicely from the one before it. he figured he wanted what his family wanted, but now he can hear his freedom calling him, and he isn't sure he wants what he used to. 06. okay for the next songs to make sense i kinda need to explain the musical wonder.land which if i was a compotent writer id make an au out of staring alistair. it's about a young girl called aly who has a lot of family problems. she found out about her dad's gambling problem and told her mum, resulting in a divorce. she currently lives with her little brother, charlie, and her mother. things have become tense in the family since the divorce, and aly ends up using the online world as a form of escapism. slowly the online world of wonder.land and her home start to merge and become intertwined. it preaches the importance of the internet in the modern world but also that it can be dangerous, so balance is needed and it's a really wonderful musical. this song is from a part where aly muses that her brother is more loved than her. sound familiar? just imagine auliver singing this to his little brother aumar. he's been rejected by his family and he's insecure, and now he's telling aumar that if he doesn't come out the way his family wants, history will repeat itself. 07. because damon albarn hates me he hasn't put this song individually online. but still! this is from a part in the story where aly commits herself to living online and reinvents herself online with a persona. sound familiar? 08. it's a song about how deceptive and shitty modern celebrities can be. i can really see auliver signing it. 09. i think the mental image of auliver and aulivia singing this is very amusing. that is all. 10. when auliver grows up and writes his first album, which i always imagined would sorta be a story of my life type thing, following a character based on him, it'd definitely have a song like this, reclaiming the midas touch for himself. bonus 01. / 02. it's no secret that i went to greece last summer and that's largely where auliver was developed. we stayed in a holiday village and they had shows every night. these songs were played on repeat. so they don't really remind me of auliver in terms of personality but they definitely deserve a place here. they both have stupid dances im sure you can find online with relative ease. auliver definitely knows the dances. }} philomela towerbird 01. pity party > melanie martinez // 02. birdhouse in your soul > they might be giants // 03. superboy and the invisible girl > cast of next to normal // 04. lonely hearts club > marina and the diamonds // 05. answer > jubyphonic // 06. i feel pretty / unpretty > glee cast // 07. nightingale > demi lovato // 08. white houses > vanessa carlton // 09. kokoronashi > jubyphonic /// bonus 01. // bonus 02. ---- 01. she'll cry until the candles burn down this place, she'll cry until her pity party is in flames. my poor cry baby daughter. 02. this song is about keeping the little things dear to you when it all seems rough. there's also an element of not living up to expectation - "there's a picture opposite me / of my primitive ancestry / which stood on rocky shores and kept the beaches shipwreck free / though I respect that a lot / i'd be fired if that were my job". the whole story is from the point of view of a nightlight, and here he is looking at a picture of a lighthouse. he'll never be able to do that job but he respects it, but he chooses to keep what makes him happy dear to him to not let that get to him. its cute, right?! i love this song so much. 03. i don't think this needs much explanation. it's very philomela. 04. obligatory marina song? check. once again i don't think i really need to explain this. 05. works as a kinda canary and philomela having broken up song? i like to imagine philomela post character development singing this. 06. SO. THIS SONG. it's important to understand the context of it to really get why it reminds me of philomela towards opaline. in this, rachel is jealous of quinn. and not just her looks, but her life. so they sing a song together, where quinn reminds her that her life has a lot of problems too. so while philomela certainly isn't jealous of opaline's appearance (she quite likes her own appearance, actually), i still think this is fitting. this is one of the few songs where i linked a video rather than lyrics, to better illustrate who is singing what part. as such it works as an obsidian + canary song, too 07. obligatory bird song on a philomela playlist? check. philomela needs a voice to echo, or so she thinks, to feel complete. nuff said. 08. sad memories tied to first times and love that wasn't really love? sounds about right for philomela. 09. i thinks this perfectly sums up her relationship with canary atm. bonus 01. / 02. these were songs that inspired philomela! i have already discussed them before so they're just sorta here as bonuses. c : }} Category:Blog posts